Missing You: An 'Always' Missing Reel
by Casy Dee
Summary: An M rated Lemony excerpt from Ch. 40 of my FanFic 'Always'. AliceXHatter miss each other and have a proper reunion. One-shot. Can stand alone. Steamy...if I do say so....


**A/N: Am quite happy with this one. I hope you enjoy. **

**Alice and Hatter need to say hello properly…much lust ensues. From chapter 40 of 'Always'**

**

* * *

**

**Missing You**

She laughed; Hatter felt the vibration on his chest. He warmed to hear her laugh... so much sweeter than her tears. He tilted her head up so he could kiss her again. Softly sweet and tender, full of love and desperate need. She moaned into his mouth as she moved closer to him, her hand burrowing into his thick mop of hair. He growled back in answer as desperate need took over, pushing tenderness aside. His kiss grew hard, insistent… but Alice matched him need for need. As worn down and exhausted as they had both been just a moment ago, it all fell away in the face of their growing passion.

Alice yanked his head back by the hair to expose his neck to her, licked and nipped a path down his jaw to his ear and down his neck. His breath hitched at the feel of her mouth on his skin; she ate at him like he was her only form of sustenance and she was starved. She broke away, gasping.

"Bed?" she breathed.

"Oh, yeah," he answered.

They tore at each other's clothes as they stumbled to the bedroom, lust and need making them clumsy. Hatter lost his waistcoat and shirt by the couch, Alice's sweater followed two feet away. They fell onto the bed; Alice fumbled with Hatter's belt as he deftly unhooked her bra with a practiced flick of his fingers. She raised an eyebrow at this; he gave a wicked smile.

"You…are entirely too good at that little maneuver," Alice gasped with a laugh and a smile.

He bent his head down, keeping his eyes on her all the while and gave a languid lick over her nipple, "Is that a problem?" he asked, his voice rough with desire.

"Oh god, no," she sighed.

She dug her hand into his hair and pulled him back up for a scorching kiss. She pulled away, pulled his head back to gain access to his sensitive ear. She ran her tongue along the outside edge of his ear.

"I missed that," she breathed into his ear.

She sucked his earlobe into her mouth and bit gently, eliciting a delicious growl from Hatter. His hands roved over her back, nails digging in convulsively as she bit and licked along his jaw line and neck. He shuddered against her as she rediscovered all of his most sensitive areas. She worked her way back to his mouth, nibbled his bottom lip.

He crushed his mouth to hers, his arms tightening around her, wresting back control. He kissed her hard and deep, insistent and demanding. He rolled her underneath him, looked down at her, drinking in the image of her lying beneath him, hair strewn across the pillows, skin flushed with desire, her breath coming in short panting gasps. Alice gazed up at him, his dark eyes full of lust and love as he stared down at her.

He pulled off her pants and panties, then removed the remainder of his own clothing before crawling back over top of her. She ran her hand over his defined shoulder, down his arm, loving the feel of the wiry muscle underneath. He bent his head to brush his lips across her taut nipple, watching her for her reaction. She gasped, her body twitching upwards. He laughed low in his throat, and dragged his open mouth down her neck, nipped at the juncture where her shoulder met her neck. She yelped and he laughed again before laving the bite with his tongue to take away the sting. He laved the expanse of her collarbone, the top of her chest, the valley between her breasts.

She moved to taste at the skin of his neck, so close to her mouth. He growled and pushed her back gently.

"No. My turn," he warned.

She shivered at the command in his tone.

His mouth descended on the sensitive skin on the edge of her breast near her ribs, the spot that made her shiver and writhe under him. His hand moved to her other breast, softly brushing her peaked tip as he continued to suck and bite at her. She gasped at the sensation of his mouth on her skin, wanted him to ease the ache he had been building with his light teasing touch.

"Please!" she cried out.

He ignored her, licking the underside of her breast, flicking the other with just the tips of his fingers. She grabbed hold of his hair, tried to pull him towards her aching nipple. He wouldn't be moved. He gave another long languorous lick, and then rubbed his stubbled cheek against her breast, the roughness against her skin making her cry out, before finally taking it into his mouth. Her eyes rolled back as he swirled his tongue around the taunt tip. His hands moved down her body, light tickling caresses in contrast to his hot wet mouth.

His hand traced down her body, kneaded her hip before moving to trace lightly over the juncture between her thighs. She rolled her hips up, pressing against him. He laid his hand to rest there, making Alice whimper at the touch. She pressed against him, silently begging him to ease the throbbing heat. He lifted his head, looked into her eyes.

"Please…" Alice whimpered.

"You want me to touch you?" he asked.

Alice could only manage a gasping "Yes."

He began to stroke; feather soft touches that just left her wanting more as he continued to lavish attention on her breasts with his mouth. He bit gently on her nipple as he pressed his palm firmly against her mound. Alice cried out and writhed under him.

"Yes..." he whispered.

He kissed his way down her body, nipping at her ribs, tongue moving over her flat stomach and hipbones. He moved in between her thighs, one arm going under her leg and then around her waist, holding her open to him and restricting her movements. He watched her face as he brushed his lips over her clit, smiled against her as she jumped. He brushed her fingers over her again to watch her shudder. Slowly, languorously, he lapped at her folds, traced over her clit. Her hips rolled against him, trying to urge him to go faster, harder. His arm clamped down over her hips, holding her still.

Slow and deliberate, he continued with light brushes of his fingers, soft kisses and leisurely licks. Alice cried out in frustration, needing more. She bucked her hips against him, but he held her fast. The muscles stood out on his shoulder and arm as he held her still. He inserted two fingers, stroking upwards as he sucked gently on her clit. She rolled her hips to meet his thrusting fingers; he was moving too slow for her. She throbbed and ached, needed release.

"Hatter…I need…" she gasped.

He paused, looked up at her, his dark eyes hard and filled with lust. He licked his lips slowly, "I know what you need," he said, his voice thick with desire.

He continued his slow pleasure/pain torture… Alice writhed against him, but he wouldn't be rushed. His teeth closed over her sensitive clit, bit gently. Alice cried out and arched her back, almost coming off of the bed. His mouth closed over her; he sucked and licked while his fingers flicked inside of her. She screamed as the orgasm hit her, her body shuddered and seized. Hatter kissed the inside of her thigh, but he wasn't done with her yet. His mouth closed over her again and her breath hitched, she almost sobbed as the waves of pleasure began to wash over her again.

She clawed at his back, pulled his hair, but Hatter was unmoved. He growled in response to her urging, working to hold her fast.

"Come undone for me…yes," he murmured.

She came again, screamed his name as she shuddered under him. He brushed his stubbled cheek along her swollen and still throbbing clit and she cried out again. She fisted her hand in her hair and pulled him up to her face; this time he allowed it. She kissed him deeply, and then ate at his neck and shoulders before sliding down underneath his body. She licked and bit at his chest, licked at his small flat nipples until he cried out for her. She moved down further, placing wet open-mouthed kisses down his taunt abs, watching him shudder above her. He struggled to hold himself above her as she ate at his skin. She watched his muscles strain, felt the flush of heat from seeing him struggle to keep from collapsing.

She moved down in between his legs and gripped his hard length. He shuddered and moaned above her. She took him into her mouth as far as she could, choking as his hips thrust against her. He cried out and shuddered. Encouraged, she reached down and traced her nails over his sac. He bit out her name, his arms shaking with strain. She moved up and down along his cock, taking him deep into her throat while gripping him tightly with her hand. His breath came faster and harder until frantic, he tried to push her away.

"Alice stop…stop… please. I can't…" he cried out.

Alice continued, determined to bring him. He couldn't reach her to halt her movements, and after another moment, he couldn't even think to stop her. He thrust mindlessly into her mouth, needing release. Heat and energy concentrated into waves of pleasure… he came hard, had to concentrate to keep from collapsing on top of her. Alice swallowed it down and moved back up the line of his body. He collapsed on top of her, chest heaving. She reached down and slipped his still semi-hard cock into her, wanting him inside of her. They lay together, skin to skin.

He captured her mouth and kissed her gently. She had a moment's surprise that he would kiss her, but Hatter obviously didn't mind. Alice smiled against his mouth as she kissed him back. Their tongues tangled as their sweat mingled and both of them reveled in the feel of skin on skin. The kisses began gentle and tender, growing slowly to heated and passionate again. Alice felt Hatter grow hard inside her again, and he began to rock his hips against hers. She was still so swollen and sensitive that every gentle thrust sent shockwaves through her body. They moved together, bodies pressed tightly together, lips locked in hot passionate kisses. The warmth built slowly, tension coiling, their bodies moving in a dance.

When her muscles clenched on him, signaling her orgasm, it caught them both by surprise. He gasped against her mouth, and then his arms tightened around her as she dug her nails into his back. She screamed out his name as the world exploded around her, and he followed with a hoarse cry. Afterwards, he rested his forehead on hers and panted, tried to catch his breath. Hatter buried his head in her neck, Alice strained to hear the words he was saying.

"I love you, love you…god I missed you…love you," he murmured.

She held him to her, closed her eyes against the torrent of emotion flowing through her. She kissed his temple, "I missed you."

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Okay folks…I hope that came across as hot as it was in my head. If you liked it, please review and let me know. I got a bit discouraged on my last missing reel because it didn't seem to get much attention. I dunno…maybe it's the M rating. This one begged to be written though…so here it is.**

**So…. funny story. We walk into Dillard's and the sales people greet my husband, "Hey, it's the hat man." *snicker*. Ok, so he has seven Fedoras and 5 driver hats now. Hmm…and he is wearing a black velvet jacket, pretty wild patterned shirt and a black Fedora. Hmmm. I have dressed my husband as Hatter. Poor fella. Cute though…**

**You might have noticed that I have several one shots that I call "Missing Reels." Let me explain the reference. In the movie Planet Terror, Wray and Cherry get it on...and then the movie simulates an old movie reel burning up and melting, and then it flashes "Missing reel, sorry for the inconvenience" and picks up afterwards without showing the remainder of their...business...**


End file.
